


Surprise

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Read it and find out





	Surprise

The owl dropped a hard piece of thin rectangular piece of cardboard on his head. He glared at the bird. Nagini hissed threateningly at the bird who ignored the huge snake and flew out the window. He picked up the cardboard and on the front of it was a muggle picture of what looked like the solar system. He frowned, turned it over. He read it, read it again and was lost as to what it meant.

He put it down, staring at the words:

"Good luck in beating Dumbledore. I started it. You need to finish it. I'm gone. Don't look for me. So long, and thanks for all the fish. Harry Potter."

He was about to summon Lucius when he heard a knock on his office doors. "Enter." He again glanced at the cardboard. Lucius entered his office. Well, that saved him some time. He watched Lucius bow. He waved his hand and Lucius took a seat in front of him.

"My Lord, I have some information for you." 

"What information?" He asked. 

"Dumbledore lost his Chief Warlock position. He lost the Black, Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell seats today. The proxies were declared neutral. Dumbledore was in Cornelius' office demanding that Aurors be sent to find Harry Potter. It seems the boy disappeared."

"Interesting. What reason did he give for the search?"

"That is the interesting part. He tried to claim that Severus Snape is in control of the boy and used his position as Potter's professor to remove the boy from Hogwarts and take custody of him. Cornelius showed us the Gringotts report. Potter took his seats without any potions or controlling spells. Cornelius also reminded him that Potter turned eighteen and therefore was an adult wizard."

"Severus?" The Dark Lord wasn't sure what to make of this new development.

"He is also gone. Dumbledore wanted to have him arrested and thrown into Azkaban. It was denied. I checked and Severus took the Prince seats. He assigned them to the neutral faction as well." Lucius didn't want to tell the man this news but he also knew the anger would be directed at Severus, once the man found him. "Severus is gone. His home on Spinner's End has been sold."

The Dark Lord was furious. He was about to pull his wand out when the crazy owl flew over his head and dropped a piece of parchment. He fired a curse at the bird but it missed. He opened the parchment. 

"Voldie, if you are reading this, then Blondie must have informed you that Severus is gone. Don't bother trying to summon him using his mark. I removed it and if you try to come after either of us I will aid Dumbledore in getting rid of you. We don't want any involvement in this war. I will provide you with some insights.

1- He knows about your trinkets.

2- He planned on you killing me as I am one.

3- A lot of laws can now be reviewed if Blondie gets my parents' wills released.

4- A lot of the classes the Board thinks are at Hogwarts, aren't. He is pocketing the funds to go to the war effort.

5- Neutral Leader Lord Greengrass is opened to more of your liberal views. He doesn't like the useless killing of wizards and muggles. If you go back to your old views you will find more supporters. 

6- Many hate Dumbledore. Use his past voting record and deeds against him. Don't use Rita to write the articles. Get foreign papers first then do the English ones.

If you do all of this, I will reconsider assigning my seats to the dark faction. You had good ideas, use them. Stop the needless torture and killing and you will see victory.

Mostly harmless and other things, 

Harry Potter.

He eyed the cardboard note and reread both of them again. "Lucius, it's time to return to our old ways."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Severus folded the paper. He watched Harry walk across the sand. "Dumbledore was arrested. Malfoy is the new Minister, Minerva is the new Headmistress, and Fenrir sent a crate of chocolate, wine, and potion ingredients as a thank you."

Harry laughed. "I told you it would work."


End file.
